1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to reproducing/recording apparatuses, and more particularly to an integrated reproducing/recording apparatus which can reproduce/record on two different storage mediums.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are two conventional types of signal reproducing/recording devices: optical reproducing/recording devices and magnetic reproducing/recording devices. Optical reproducing/recording devices reproduce/record signals on an optical storage medium using an optical pickup head. The optical storage medium can be a CD (compact disk) or a DVD (digital versatile disk). The capacity of an optical storage medium is less than 4.7 GB. Magnetic reproducing/recording devices reproduce/record signals on a magnetic storage medium using a magnetic pickup head. The capacity of a magnetic storage medium is larger than that of the optical storage medium, bigger than 4.7 GB.
A conventional computer system uses both an optical reproducing/recording device and a magnetic reproducing/recording device at the same time, each reproducing/recording device being separately located therein. This arrangement occupies too much space in the conventional computer system, particularly in a portable computer system.
An integrated reproducing/recording apparatus is desired.